


Squad Goals

by Original_Claire_1982



Category: 2moons2, ทฤษฎีจีบเธอ | Theory of Love (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, K-pop References, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Original_Claire_1982/pseuds/Original_Claire_1982
Summary: Gun has dreamt of being a K-idol his whole life. When he wasn't working his part time jobs in various cafes and clubs, he was practising his dancing and singing. He just needed an opportunity to prove himself.Off was done with being a rich playboy, he was 22 and wanted to do something with his life. The only time he felt happy was when he was rapping but could he make a career out of it? With a little help from his step brother and BFF Tay, Off was hoping to make his dreams come true.
Relationships: Earth Pirapat Watthanasetsiri/Mix Sahaphap Wongratch, Joong Archen Aydin/Nine Kornchid Boonsathitpakdee, Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

"Gun, order up for table 11!" Max yelled from the kitchen. Gun deposited the iced Americano from his tray on to the table in front of him with a smile "Here's your iced Americano. Enjoy your drink!" he said cheerfully, before heading back to the counter to collect his next lot of drinks. He placed them on his tray and took a deep breath, making sure his smile was still in place before heading to the table. Half way there his smile faltered as he saw just who the drinks were for. "I've got a Latte and a Strawberry Cake for you. Enjoy!" he said, turning away.

He'd barely made it 2 steps when he felt a hand grab his wrist. "There's something missing Gun," the man said "your number." He finished with the cheesiest grin imaginable as Gun tried hard to not roll his eyes. Oab was the same every time. Despite Gun telling him time and time again he wasn't interested, the guy just wouldn't listen. "It's still a no, sorry Oab." Gun said, keeping his face neutral. He only had an hour left on his 4 hour shift and was too busy for Oab's shit. 

He pulled his arm free and began clearing the adjacent table. Gun had been working at Nom Cafe for 3 years now so he was used to dealing with difficult customers but that didn't mean he didn't feel awkward as hell some times. He tidied the table and collected the tip that had been left for him, feeling grateful for the extra cash that would be added to his savings. Gun worked hard, he always had since he'd finished school, he had a dream and nothing would stop him from making that dream a reality.

There was a lull in customers so Gun decided to load the dishwasher, allowing himself some time to mentally prepare for his battle tonight. After he finished work, Gun would be heading straight to The Krazy House, or The K as it was known, to compete in their monthly open stage night. He's finalised his routine 2 weeks ago but was always thinking of ways to improve his routine up to the very last minute. Gun imagined himself doing the dance moves as he sang along, tonight he was performing Blackpink's Du, Du, Du and he wanted it to be perfect.

The K was famous for these competition nights, people came from far and wide to compete as talent scouts often came to watch. While Gun had competed many times he'd never come in first place but he was determined to change that tonight. He was so lost in his thoughts as he worked that before he knew it Max was calling him to let him know his shift finished five minutes ago and that he wasn't getting paid overtime, no matter how late he worked. Gun thanked him for the reminder with a genuine smile and headed to the staff bathroom to get ready for his night.

He made short work of removing his shoes and black work pants before slipping on his usual grey jogging bottoms. Once the pants were folded away in his backpack he removed his Nom Cafe branded work shirt. He folded that too placing it in his bag and grabbed his oversized sweatshirt from his locker. He turned to the full length mirror and admired his reflection. He worked hard to get in shape so that he would be able to do elaborate dance moves, and was proud of his body. He was always told that he was cute and baby faced thanks to his delicate facial features and luscious lips but seeing his muscled reflection made him feel sexy and capable of fulfilling his dream of becoming an idol.

Gun pulled the baggy sweatshirt over his head, covering his body except for the gaping neck which exposed his collar bone and shoulder, he gave himself a spray over with his favourite perfume and made sure his hair was perfectly ruffled. Once he was satisfied with how his clothes and hair were, he reached into his bag and grabbed his favourite Dior lip gloss and applied a coat. He blew himself a kiss before giving himself another quick glance over in the mirror and heading out the back entrance to the cafe.

The K was already heaving by the time he arrived and Gun thanked his lucky stars he was friends with the guys on the doors or he would be queuing to get in til midnight. "Hey Earth!" Gun shouted to bouncer behind the red rope keeping the waiting customers outside of the club. The 6 foot tall, scary, muscular guy turned to face Gun, the serious scowl on his face disappearing as soon as he laid eyes on Gun "Hey Gungun!" He said with a beaming smile! "How's my favourite little guy doing?" Earth continued, reaching over and pulling Gun into a bear hug. 

Gun was a total cuddle bunny so happily hugged his friend back. "Less of the little! I'm a year older than you remember!" Gun said with a grin. Truth be told, he liked being considered the baby of his friends group. He got looked after by them so well, he couldn't be anything but pleased. "Sorry SIR..." Earth retorted sarcastically. "Come on in!" He finished, moving the rope and allowing Gun to head inside. 

Gun was going to playfully smack his butt for being sassy but he saw the look he was getting from Mix as he looked on from ticket sales and decided against it, he'd get Earth back later. "Hi Mix!" He said walking towards the counter and placing his bag on top. Mix took the bag and stored it under is desk before grabbing the stamp for Gun's hand. "Hey Gun." Mix said sounding a little flat to say the least. 

Gun had tried his hardest to keep out of whatever was going on between Earth and Mix but he could tell that Mix was mistaking his and Earth's friendship for something it wasn't and the last thing Gun wanted to do was to come between them. "Thanks," He said with a smile before continuing "Earth is sweet like that to all of his friends, it's cute isn't it?" Gun asked. 

Mix looked puzzled for a moment "He's never that sweet to me..." He said before he'd consciously made the decision to speak. Gun grinned with pride at having gotten the reaction he wanted from Mix. "Well that's because he only does that to friends, he usually teases the people who he likes." Gun said with a wink and walked into the club leaving Mix gaping like a fish out of water.

Tonight was going to be awesome. Gun just knew it.


	2. Same Old, Same Old?

Off was bored. Bored of his partying, bored of sleeping around, just bored with life basically. As the stepson of one of Thailand's richest families, not a lot was expected of Off. In fact the only thing that was ever asked of him was to not ruin his family's reputation, which was easy enough as he never told anyone who he was. The only thing that still held any interest for Off was rapping, he'd meet up and have rap battles with others and loved the thrill of the crowd and the effects his words could have on them. When he was on stage he felt free; like he finally knew what he wanted to do with his life.

Off shied away from family events and was never involved in any news scandals, the media only knew him as the son of Victor Vihokratana's second wife, Jane and step brother of Tay. As there were very few official photographs of him most people assumed he was simply Tay's close friend, which was pretty close to the truth. Tay had been Off's best friend since they went to high school together and their parents getting married thankfully hadn't changed that. However being the heir to the family business had meant Tay had matured a lot faster than his step brother.

The Vihokratana's owned the largest media outlet in Thailand, VMM corp. They owned multiple TV stations, news outlets and various other media related businesses. When Tay turned 21 he was given the job of president and had been doing a sterling job in the 6 months he'd been in the position. "Hey Alice!" Off said with a wink. The receptionist was used to his antics but she still got flustered by his Oppa style good looks from time to time. "Is he in?" He continued gesturing towards Tay's office door. "Mr Vihokratana is in..." She began. Off stopped listening and barged towards the door. "BUT HE DOESN'T WANT TO BE DISTURBED!" Alice called after Off, getting up from her seat to follow him; he ignored her and walked in without a backward glance.

Seeing Tay on the phone had both Off and Alice freezing in their tracks, immediately ceasing their chatting. Alice tried to subtly remove Off from the room before they were spotted but Off refused to be moved. "How many times are we going to have this conversation Off?" Tay asked putting down his phone. "I'm so sorry sir, I tried to make him wait but..." Alice began, she knew Tay wouldn't blame her but she still felt guilty for letting Off barge in again. "Don't worry Alice, I know Peng is a royal pain in the ass, it's not your fault." Tay said, interrupting her. Alice took that as her cue to get back to work so she quickly apologised again and headed back to her desk, closing the door behind her.

Off looked scandalised and grabbed his chest, pretending to be wounded. "How can you speak so poorly of your favourite bro?" He asked. Tay shook his head, wondering how Off managed to pull of such a perfect impression of kicked puppy. "It's not hard to be the favourite when you're the only one I have, Peng..." Tay replied making Off snort, all pretence of being hurt forgotten. "Oi so harsh!" Off said plonking himself on Tay's desk, fiddling with his Newton's Cradle. "Soooo..." He continued "...You're still coming tonight, right?" He asked.

Tay smiled, sometimes Off seemed to different to the dorky kid he met when they were 11 but then he'd say something like that and he swore he could still see his pimples and braces. "Of course Peng. I wouldn't miss this for the world." He loved watching Off perform, it was like he was seeing him come to life before his eyes. Tay often worried about his brother, while Tay thrived on the power being a CEO gave him, Off was never interested in business or any other career for that matter. If it wasn't for his passion for rap and his electric performances Tay would be worried that Off was directionless.

Off beamed, tonight was his first time headlining at a venue and it wouldn't feel right to perform without Tay there with him. Tay was the only person in the family who knew about Off's hobby and constantly supported him; he often pushed Off to pursue it as a career and tonight was his first step towards that. Off never would have come as far as he had without Tay's support, he would have given up long ago. He just hoped that tonight would go well enough to earn him an invitation to headline again.

"I'm going to get there around 7 to check out the warm ups," Off said setting the balls on the Newtons Cradle knocking again "but I'm not on t..." "until 9pm." Tay finished for him. "It's only 2pm now Peng so I still have at least another 4 hours of work to do, so can you either go hang out with one of your many "friends" and blow off a little steam before this evening." Tay continued with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows "Or, sit down and shut up so I can do my job!" He said, picking up the paper work on his desk.

"God, what sort of a man do you think I am!" Off scoffed "I don't like what your implying Tay." He said getting up from the desk. "I told you last week I'm not like that any more, I'm a new man." Tay tried his best to hide his grin as he listened to his best friend speak. "If you say so Peng. If you say so." Off rolled his eyes, to be fair up until last week he was a bit of a gigolo who had many woman desperate to sleep with him; but then it suddenly hit him that he wanted more from life than being a rich boy booty call. So even if Tay didn't believe that he'd changed his ways, he would just have to wait and see.

Tonight was going to be his big night, he could feel it in is bones.


	3. Beggining

Joong walked through the club bathed in the approving gaze of both men and women. He was well aware of how attractive he was, after all he'd spent his whole life being informed that he was beautiful and since he turned 16 that word had mostly been replaced by sexy. After spending his life being told how loved he was for his looks alone, Joong never really paid much attention to people who's heads were turned because of his appearance; he wanted desperately to be recognised for his talents. 

This was how he found himself in his current situation. He kept walking through the club until he reached the employees only section where he was greeted by some of his friends. Trying to keep his nerves under control he chatted happily, maintaining the air of someone who had no cares in the world. "Good luck dude!" His friend Pavel said patting him on the shoulder as he lead him to the small box beneath the stage. Joong smiled at his friend as the door was closed and he was left alone.

He focused on his breathing as the box he was in was slowly raised up. He heard the roar of the crowd slowly being hushed by the announcer. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome back our 3rd boxed singer semi finalist J!" The crowd screamed and cheered for him as Joong felt his heart about to beat out of his chest. He took one final breath as the music began and began singing...

***********************************************************************************************

Gulf sighed for what felt like the 100th time today, wondering once more if he'd made the right decision. He'd signed up for the dance club to make up his credits at university and it had slowly taken over his life. He entered every competition he could find, even when he had classes the competitions took priority. Gulf knew it was an obsession but it was too late to do anything about it now. He and his dance partner Nine were going to make it big, they had to, they had both sacrificed so much to get to the point they were at now not to go all the way.

Nine could feel the tension rolling off his best friend as he sat watching their latest practice video for the 100th time. "Gulfie, you need to chill. We're going to smash this performance!" He said in an attempt to raise Gulf's spirits. That only managed to earned a grunt and an eye roll from Gulf. Nine was feeling the strain too if he was honest, but he knew Gulf was taking it even harder. This had always been a dream for Nine, he loved to dance and sing; he'd spend hours writing songs and music to go along with the lyrics. This was only a dream though, if things didn't work out he still had a job waiting for him high up in his fathers shipping business. 

Gulf, however had bet his entire life on his dream. His family were not poor but they didn't have the luxury of supporting Gulf the way Nine's family did. Nine knew that Gulf had let his studies slide somewhat to focus more on dancing and while Nine was sure he'd at least pass his exams he didn't think his grades would be as good as they could be. Nine was only 6 months older than Gulf but he still felt a sense of responsibility towards the younger man, after all, he was the one who'd convinced Gulf to join the dance club in the first place.

They still had a few hours before their show began so Nine decided to try a new technique on his friend. "Hey Gulfie wanna go over our dance again?" This earned a more enthusiastic response from his friend who was on his feet before Nine had finished speaking. "Let's do it!" He replied and Nine was happy to see the fire back burning in his eyes.

***********************************************************************************************

Mew was excited. This was the first time in years he'd felt this way. Becoming a CEO of an entertainment company at the age of 19 had been an amazing but stressful event in his life, his fathers sudden passing had taken a toll on Mew and to deal with his emotions he's thrown himself head first into running the company. 2 years laters and Suppasit Entertainment was bigger and better than it had ever been, but Mew was feeling hollow. 

It was after yet another one of his mother's worried talks that Mew had finally decided to heed her advice and do something that made himself happy. He first appointed his father's oldest colleague as acting CEO, Kane was more than capable of handling the business while Mew focused on doing something he'd always wanted to do.

It had taken him a full year. An entire year of research, of attending competitions and events before he felt ready to start on the first step of his journey. He'd managed to find 5 men that he felt would be perfect as his band mates and was ready to approach them to see if they were willing to take part in his scheme to become the most successful idol group of all time.

It was time for Squad Goals to have their first ever meeting and the excitement Mew was feeling threatened to overwhelm him...


End file.
